Hand In Hand
by yyhpunk
Summary: Matt dumped Sora and Tai is there. A one-shot fanfic. based on the song Hand In Hand by Play. enjoy!


**Hand In Hand**

**Hey you all! i'm back again with a songfic. a one-shot too. This is a Taiora. Matt breaks her heart and than Tai offers her a hand. I hope you all like this one! see you next time!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"What?" sora asked her loved one. "I'm sorry Sora I can't stand to this," Matt said to Sora. '_h-h-h-he is _**

**_breaking up with me?!' _Sora kept thinking this after hours of walking. She found herself at Tai's house. She **

**remembered Christmas. The day she and Matt got together, and how Tai said he was happy for her. She herself **

**knew that she didn't really bake those cookies for him. She went and rang the doorbell. " Hold on!" Tai shouted. **

**When he finally opened the door he was shocked to see Sora. Tai recovered from his shock "Come on in Sora. **

**What can I do for you?" Tai asked the red head that broke her heart. " Tai......... Matt broke up with me......" Sora **

**had tears trickling down her cheek.**

_When this world gets you down  
I'll always be around  
I will be there for you, I'll be there for you_

**Tai wiped a tear away from Sora's cheek. " It's ok Sora. He was a no good jerk," **

**" I thought he liked me. I guess that was a little school girl fantasy," Sora said. " It was no fantasy. He probably used you or something," Tai said.  
**_  
And if you're feeling small  
I'll help you through it all  
I will be there for you, I'll be there for you_

_"_** If you need me when your feeling small i'll help you through it all. I will be here for you," Tai said to Sora. " thank you Tai for being here for me," Sora **

**sobed.**

**" no problem at all Sora," said Tai.  
**_  
And if you need me you gotta let me know  
Cause you know you always got somewhere to go_

**" you will need me you gotta let me know cause you know you can get me when you call out my name," Tai said to Sora. " Oh Tai... I can't believe how **

**awful i was to you at Chrsitmas. I'm sorry i didn't bake those cookies for you...." Sora sobed loud and hard. Tai storked her hair. '_ I'll always protect _**

**_you _' Tai mumbled.**

_  
  
Oh if you put your hand in my hand  
Put your trust in me and I wont let you down  
I will always be there for you  
Oh if you put your heart in my heart  
Take a walk with me and I will show you now  
We can leave the pain behind us hand in hand  
_**Tai held Sora's hand. Feeling the coldness in her hand.**

_  
If you just need a friend  
When the heartache starts again  
I will be there for you, I'll be there for you_

**" I'll be here for you as a friend, brother, anything you need now and forever," Tai said, "and when the heartaches starts again I will be here for you Sora." " Thank you tai......" Sora said. " I love you Sora," Tai said. " I love you too tai," Sora said to Tai.**_  
  
I'll chase the hurt away  
My love is here to stay  
I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you_

**" i'll chase the hurt away. My love is here to stay with you. I will always be here for you," Tai said, " if Matt doesn't do it, I will."**

**" I know you will tai. I know you will," Sora said.**_  
  
I know I'm not wrong about what we got  
The thing we feel between us babe is worth a lot_

**" The thing we have, Tai, is a whole lot to me," Sora said. " the same with me Sora," tai said back.**_  
__  
Oh if you put your hand in my hand  
Put your trust in me and I wont let you down  
I will always be there for you  
  
Oh if you put your heart in my heart  
Take a walk with me and I will show you now  
We can leave the pain behind us hand in hand  
_**" we can leave the pain behind us and start a new love life for you, hand in hand, " Tai said.**_  
  
You know I still want you baby (you know I still want you)  
You know I'll always need you baby (you know I'll always need you)  
You know I still want you baby (you know I still want you)  
  
You know I'll always need you baby (you know I'll always need you)  
You know I still want you baby (you know I still want you)  
You know I'll always need you baby (you know I'll always need you)  
  
Always be there  
Whoooooaah  
  
I know I'm not wrong about what we got  
The thing we feel between us babe, is worth a lot  
_**" I know i'm not wrong about what we have Tai. I'll always need you and i'll always want you,' Sora said to her next Loved one.**

**" me too... Me too," Tai said.**_  
Put your hand in my hand  
Put your trust in me and I wont let you down  
I will always be there for you  
Oh if you put your heart in my heart  
  
Take a walk with me and I will show you now  
We can leave the pain behind us hand in hand  
  
Put your hand in my hand  
Put your trust in me and I wont let you down  
I will always be there for you  
  
Oh if you put your heart in my heart  
Take a walk with me and I will show you now  
We can leave the pain behind us hand in hand.._

**He put her hand on his heart and he had his hand in her hand. He will never let go of her, her hand, and his heart.**


End file.
